


For the Empire

by roadworkaheaduhyeahisurehopeitdoes



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Arson, Brainwashing, F/M, IDK BRO, M/M, Multi, Trent Ikithon Being an Asshole, Warning: Trent Ikithon, killing ur parents, ooof, spoilers for calebs entire backstory lmao, tront ickythot, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roadworkaheaduhyeahisurehopeitdoes/pseuds/roadworkaheaduhyeahisurehopeitdoes
Summary: Bren Aldric Ermendrud, and his interactions and loyalty to the Dwendalian Empire through the years.
Relationships: Astrid/Eodwulf/Bren Aldric Ermendrud
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> owo im sorry this is so bad  
> i will update my other fic at some point lmao

The first time the king and assembly come through Blumenthal, Bren Aldric Ermendrud is six years old. It's a warm summer day, just approaching the harvest, and the entire small village gathers in the center of town as the carriages, much too rich for the poor farming village, roll through. Bren watches with wide eyes as the white and gold compartments roll past, his mother's hand on his soldier. As the procession, king in the center carriage protected by guards rolls past, the town erupts in cheers. 'For the Empire!', shouts Bren's father. 'For the Empire!', Bren echoes, grinning widely.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owo im back  
> this is a bad fic i know.  
> warnings: trent ikithon (his name is not mentioned and he doesnt do anything bad but still)

The second time a government official is in Blumenthal is when the tests occur at Bren's school. They happen every three years beginning at ten, and it is Bren's first, at twelve years old. All of the students in his grade, ten in all, are led into a mostly unused classroom, a curtain hung up through it. Each of the ten are called in alphabetical order by last name. Rudy. Els. Eodwulf. Brida. Bren.

Bren enters the small space. A middle aged man, with long graying hair and cold eyes sits on a stool, his majestic white and gold robes falling almost to the floor. They are the richest clothes Bren has seen in his life. He looks up at the man with large eyes filled with wonder.

'Can you read?' The man asks.

Bren nods. Then verbally agrees. 'Yes.'

'Can you do math?' He asks. His voice is almost liquid like, with a hint of a Zemnian accent.

'Yes, I can,' Bren says.

'Do you know Common?'

'Yes.' Bren replies, this time in common.

The man shows no hint of approval. 'Can you do any magic?' The man asks.

Bren's blue eyes light up. He had been studying so hard, with only his parents and friends to show his skill. Any doubts about a strange man asking him this question are washed away as he affirms eagerly. The man asks him to display what he can do. Bren raises his hands, breathes in, and lets the magic flow from his fingertips. Fours glowing gold balls of light appear. Bren circles them around the man, then pulls them together in a humanoid shape, before dispelling the balls. He takes a deep breath, looks at the man. There it is. The tiniest hint of surprise in his eyes. 'Anything else?' He says, the spark gone. Desperate to impress, Bren raises his hands once more. Then stops.

'I don't want to damage the building,' he says. The man sighs and swirls his hands. A glowing blue shield appears in front of him. Bren suppresses his wonder and breathes in. He thrusts his hands at the shield and the streams of fire come from his fingertips, making the air burn hot. They hit the shield and stop, dispersing into smoke. After a second, Bren clutches his hands into fists, stopping the inferno. The air smells acrid, like smoke, and the room is almost unbearably hot. The man dispels the shield, making it blink out like it was never there.

'Very good.' There, a twinkle in his eye. He is impressed. 'You will be very good for the Empire. I would take you to the Soltryce Academy, yet I am not able to accept children as young as you. I will contact you as soon as you turn fourteen.' He marks something down on a paper. 'You are dismissed. Warssen, Lucia!' Bren gets up and leaves, as Lucia walks in the room. The rest of the names are called, Astrid, Hans, Engel, Caspar, but all Bren can think about is the examination.  _ You will be very good for the Empire.  _ He cannot wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ey ey its me disaster bitch about to come to you with the weather report:  
> im not gonna post unless im supposed to be doing something else sayonora

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @leo-nid-as or on instagram @leo__nid_as or dont idc  
> next chapter: next week saturday hopefully  
> oop an accidental drabble


End file.
